Battle of Retera
Overview The Battle of Retera took place a year after the Colonial Wars and was not official recognized as the first major conflict after the Colonial Wars. The Battle of Retera was a conflict between the Reteran Enclave who was primarily Vasari and the Reteran Conglomerate who was primarily Human. The war was in the favor of the Enclave until 2362 when the Conglomerate gained the aid of Titan Corporation, which led to their defeat in late 2363. Events leading up to the conflict After independent human colonials landed on the Vasari controlled world of Retera, there was minor conflicts which ultimately led to a stalemate. The stalemate eventually became a truce when Lagunan Military Forces attempted to annex Retera. They were driven back by the Humans and the Vasari working together, that had not been seen since the Corvanan Vasari and the Ord Radama Federation some 100 years earlier. Though the truce was cut short when the Humans formed the Reteran Conglomerate and proceeded to push Vasari Tribes out of nearby land to expand their newly found empire. When the Reteran Enclave heard of this they demanded that the Conglomerate ceased their expansion of Vasari Tribes as this was a sign of disrespect as they had been there far before the Humans even arrived. The Conglomerate Head of States at the time Derek Keys agreed to stop the expansion so long as peace was maintained between the two. The Head of State wished to meet with the High Elder of the Reteran Enclave to discuss an alternative for expansion. However, this was cut short when the Head of State was killed on his way to the Reteran Enclave Capital of Sol'jok by an unknown group of Vasari. After this event the Conglomerate was no longer looking for a peaceful resolution, when the Vice Head of State, Jonah Stevens, took the role as Head of State he insured the Conglomerate and it's peoples that they would no longer tolerate the Vasari's savage ways. The Conglomerate declared war on the Enclave on June 11th, 2360, after more than 30 years of a cold war. The Enclave receiving word of the declaration of war, mobilized it's forces and prepared for a long, brutal war. Early Conflict A mere 3 months after war had broken out, the Reteran Enclave had spearheaded through Conglomerate defenses taking over 400,000 prisoners in 2 cities. The Conglomerate's last option was to hold down the city of Valanhearth which was a strategical location dividing the outlying Conglomerate cities with the core cities. The Conglomerate deployed over 2,000,000 military personnel to Valenhearth, when the Enclave Forces reached the city the defenders stood little chance and they city fell in less than 48 hours, with Conglomerate forces turning tail with only 350,000 military personnel. As the Enclave pushed onward to New Harth, a Conglomerate city that was mainly industrial which provided 68% of all military equipment, vehicles and weapons. The Conglomerate knew that if New Harth was to fall it would mark their defeat. Conglomerate Military Forces deployed 214th Reteran Royal Guard, 34th Reteran Marine Division, 901st Artillery Support Corps and the 11th Reteran Heavy Tank Battalion to defend the city, which was alittle more than 1,200,000 military personnel. When the Enclave arrived they found it increasingly difficult to siege the city even with less armed forces than the previous 3 cities. It would take the Enclave almost 9 months to take over New Harth. Mid-Conflict By Janurary 2362, it seemed the Reteran Enclave would achieve victory over the Conglomerate, even going as far as purchasing a PMC to assist them in bringing the Conglomerate down completely. However, things changed when Jonah Stevens met with Slate Sterling CEO of Titan Corporation, they struck a deal and Titan Corporation began deploying military forces onto Retera assisting the Conglomerate. By August 4th, 2362 the Enclave was in a full scale withdrawal due to the combined forces of the Conglomerate and Titan Corp. At Valanhearth, the Enclave had built a far more superior defense than the Conglomerate did before they annexed the city. Conglomerate forces were being wiped out in the hundreds by the superior defenses, which included X2-Rail Gun Turrets, VS4 Electromagnetic Artillery Positions and the very famous Valcone Technology's prized GPRS-67A1 (Global Positioning Rocket System) which would devastate any armor or aerial vehicle in a 400 km radius. With dozens and dozens of defenses and the 20 GPRS-67A1s surrounding Valanhearth it stopped the Conglomerate dead in it's tracks. It was short-lived though as Titan Corp Operatives from Task Force Sunblaze infiltrated Valanhearth's Enclave FOB callsign "Rosh" and disabled the X2-Rail Gun Turrets and had the GPRS-67A1s target Enclave forces as oppose to Conglomerate which proved to be a success as Enclave forces lost around 500,000 personnel in a matter of 10 hours. Task Force Light then used the VS4 Artillery to disable the GPRS-67A1s and then used explosives to destroy the artillery. Within a week, Conglomerate forces entered Valanhearth and it took only two days to reclaim Valanhearth. Late Conflict In February of 2363, a massive fraction of Conglomerate forces defected and joined the Enclave due to them being against Titan Corp regulations. The Defectors led by General Richard Thorn a decorated military general of the Conglomerate led a guerilla war against the Conglomerate in Valanhearth, New Harth and the Conglomerate annexed city of Dal'jok. The insurgency lasted until June 4th, 2363 when Titan Corp led a full scale invasion on their HQ in New Harth. Task Force Circle, Task Force Arbiter, Task Force Heat and Task Force Warlord were sent to fight the Defectors. While just about the entire Task Force Circle was wiped out, and Task Force Arbiter suffered heavy casualties, eventually the Defectors were beaten, and Richard Thorn was executed in his command center by Titan Corp General Parkovich. As the 2 remaining Enclave cities, Sol'jor their capital and Yer'gel, a massive industrial city, began to come under attack, Rodrick Voss met with Slate Sterling and discussed an early retirement for Voss, to which Voss agreed, took his money and stepped down as Vice Head of State. With Titan Corp pressing Sol'jok and Conglomerate forces sieging Yer'gel, the Enclave re-purchased Webber PMC. Enclave forces began to hold against Titan Corp in Sol'jok and Webber PMC crushed the Conglomerate's offensive. Slate Sterling knowing that the Enclave had begun to recover and knowing that the war was costing Titan Corp money, bought Webber PMC out and turned them against the Enclave. With the change of events Yer'gel fell in a matter of hours. In July 2363, Sol'jok remained the only city still under Enclave control. Titan Corp cut all food shipments to Sol'jok and caused it to go into a famine. By August most of the Enclave's military had died out, starved, or been killed. In late August the Conglomerate invaded Sol'jok. The resistance was little to none, and last remaining defenders were killed. Vanguard Tra'velmor Ser'gone and his forces were killed in the first wave of attackers. Blood-kin Sol'drep Koa'tell who had led the Enclave to victory over Valanhearth and New Harth was killed by Titan Corp Operatives defending the capital building of Sol'jok. Exarch Vul'fel Tek'shal massacred over a hundred of Titan Corp Operatives and held fast with his small regiment of soldiers that were pinned down in a construction site south of the capital building. Eventually Titan Corp's Task Force Didact launched multiple air strikes on their location, and he and his men perished. Preator Fel'gone Tak'shop, Archon Seen'Redel Gola'umo and the Seen'Gola Tribe assaulted the Conglomerate capital of Port Henderson. Conglomerate forces were unable to protect the city, however, Slate Sterling and his elite forces of Task Force Warlord and Task Force Archer held the city, Preator Fel'gone Tak'shop was killed by Titan Corp Operatives while protecting Archon Seen'Redel Gola'umo who was captured and brought to Sterling who shot him in the head at point blank range in front of a massive crowd of civilians, who then cheered. High Elder Xel'kore, Regent Fel'torm Wel'yol and a hand full of Enclave forces held down the capital building in Sol'jok. On August 23rd, 2363, after the rest of the city had fallen to Titan Corp and the Conglomerate, Titan Corp Operatives stormed the capital building, killing all every single Vasari, except High Elder Xel'kore Tern'gel who was thrown out of his office at the hands of Colonel Albert Simpson. On August 27, 2363, the remaining vasari tribes were wiped out, and on August 28th all vasari refugees and Enclave remnants were executed in Port Henderson by Conglomerate forces. Finally after more than 3 years of conflict, the Battle of Retera was won by the Conglomerate, only due to Titan Corporation's interference. Post Battle of Retera On September 5th, 2363, Jonah Stevens was killed by Slate Sterling and replaced by Titan Corporation's General Orion Vexius who had commanded Titan Corp forces on Retera. Allistair Webber and his Private Military Corporation joined Titan Corporation. The Conglomerate rose to extreme power under Titan Corp's wing, even possibly rivaling the Theron Protectorate or Ord Septim Imperium. All remaining vasari who were not killed were enslaved and put to manual labor in factories, those who were sick or ill, or just stopped working would be shot and killed. Eventually Retera became a major strategic location in the Gemini Sector for Titan Corp.